1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to educational toys, particularly in the form of a series for a plurality of series of dolls or figurines wherein each series is representative of the same person at different stages or ages in its development. Each series thus defines a toy group which is both educational and entertaining or possessive of substantial play value together with accessories and clothing for each doll which is representative of the clothing worn by an infant or child of the age the figurine or doll is shaped and intended to represent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art comprises individual dolls per se representative of individual infant, babies, children or grown ups but does not indicate or teach characteristics of a series of figures of the same individual or person at different ages in its development.